


Block Out The Sun (Let It Share It's Skies)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And how fitting, you think as you watch them share a kiss, that the sun and rainbow are together, as they are in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Block Out The Sun (Let It Share It's Skies)

They're all sunshine and color when you see them, quite a pair you think. They're green and gold and rainbows and sunshine, and everything in between. It's as if the sky has taken human form in the two males sitting in the booth across from yours and you can't help but stare. Only this time, the sun doesn't burn your eyes and you don't have to look away. And the rainbow doesn't disappear or move away when you shift, it stays in place and never wavers and you can't help but watch them.

They're laughing, sharing grins and holding hands as they drink their coffees and eat an early lunch. You've never seen them before which is strange seeing as you've come here nearly every day for a year to work on your college assignments and there aren't usually newcomers. But they're here and they're new and you know that you would have remembered a couple like them had you seen them before.

The way they look at each other is... It's as if they're holding a conversation. As if a thousand words are being spoken without even opening their mouths. And you can tell by the looks they share, as if surprised, as if they're in awe, that they never expected this. And isn't that the best kind of love? You wonder. To discover something you'd never thought existed. It sounds so wonderful and... Beautiful.

You're rather envious, you must admit.

But there's just... Something right about them. They look like they fit. Like they shouldn't but they do and it's wonderful. And how fitting, you think as you watch them share a kiss, that the sun and rainbow are together, as they are in the sky.


End file.
